


Red Light

by haromsoul



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haromsoul/pseuds/haromsoul
Summary: At OTR, a government agency, there is a well-known unit called "fromis", in which many wanted to participate one day, but no one but Saerom - the leader -, Seoyeon, Nakyung, Jiheon, Jisun and Gyuri were part of.The six women thought it would be just them, since it was years since anyone else entered the unit, but over time, three new girls enter the agency, and when they least expect it, they are transferred to unit, leaving everyone surprised.But what no one expected was that the red light would sound, and that the word "rest" would be completely excluded from the dictionary.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jang Gyuri/Lee Chaeyoung, Lee Nagyung/Park Jiwon, Lee Saerom/Song Hayoung, Lee Seoyeon/Roh Jisun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was nine o'clock at night. In a well-protected place with a significant number of people, the sound of the characteristic heels of a certain woman was heard. Some smiled at the arrival, while others held their breath, intimidated.

"Excellent work, Lee Saerom. Have the other girls gone to the dorm?" The sub-head of the organization asked with a smile on his face, being returned by the woman.

"Thank you, sir. Yes, they did. At this point I believe they must be dreaming." The woman joked and the man laughed lightly. She talked a little more with the sub-boss, and then said goodbye.

Arriving at her dorm, she quickly took off her jumps and moved to her room. She open the wardrobe and chose something comfortable, then changed her clothes. After, Saerom went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

As soon as she was going back to her room, found one of her friends halfway.

"I thought it would take longer..." Commented Gyuri, surprised at the speed of her friend.

"I didn't run into him, thankfully." She gave a tired smile. Saerom approached Gyuri, giving her a hug and a peck "Go to sleep, Gyul. We had a tiring day today"

"Okay, friend with benefits." She commented laughing and said goodbye to Saerom with a kiss.

Saerom took a deep breath and continued on the way to her room. She lay down on the bed, relieved to be finally having the opportunity to rest after a long and intense day at work. 

She had no idea what was coming.

• • •

"Wake up, Saerom-unnie! We were summoned to a meeting out of nowhere and you only have 20 minutes to get ready!" Nakyung said while swinging the older one.

Saerom jumped up and started to get ready quickly. The brunette cursed at her boss's fifth generation, forgetting that he was from her own family, but that wouldn't make a difference to her anyway.

She took a quick shower, got ready and left to eat after the meeting, if she would not be late, and she did not want to give reasons for her dear father to complain about her. Not at all.

When she arrived at the place where the meeting was being held, she noticed that only her team, her father and the sub-boss were there, making it strange.

"What happened?" She asked herself, a little worried.

"Well, since all of you arrived, I'm going straight to the point." The boss said, and you could tell by his expression that he was tense. "The vampire threat is slowly returning. In one week, ten people are known to have been murdered for no reason, all with a bite mark on their necks. We talked to the police stations and asked them to find a way to hide this, but because of that, it is our duty to end these brutal beings. I already lost my wife to them, but that will not be repeated.

And then Saerom sailed through his thoughts, trying to remember the few moments she had with her mother, since the last one mentioned died young, when Saerom was only a child of five years.

She has now twenty-three years old.

Saerom spent eighteen years of her life, and still does, missing her mother, Seulgi. She wants to take revenge on such a vampire that her father, the head of the agency, claims to have been Seulgi's killer.

Anger consumed the woman's body, her fists clenched, her face closed and her eyes shining, probably holding back the tears.

The meeting is over, but Saerom stayed in the room, causing her friends to stay there too, watching her while waits for her to compose herself.

Saerom is not very receptive when is something about her mother, and they understand that, but they were always around to show that she could count on them.

After a few minutes, the older woman gets up and smiles confidently. And then she said:

"Let's end these vampires!"

"Let's get it!" Said Gyuri excitedly, making the other girls laugh at her and start playing a little.

They just didn't expect things to be that easy. That many truths would be revealed and that not everything is as it seems.

Fate will bring surprises for Saerom.


	2. Apprentice

Party night. People dancing as if there was no tomorrow, drinking as if to solve all their problems, but without knowing that it could cause more.

On the dance floor, a woman with black hair with bangs, skin as white as snow, and her pink lips, was the attraction of the night. She was really loving the attention, which clearly showed that she had been drinking, since in her normal state, the woman much preferred to hide.

On the other hand, there was Saerom. She was off duty, by a miracle, so she decided to go out and go to a party. After all, why not? Work consumed all of her time, and she did not want to spend it at home, receiving pitying looks from her friends. All she wants is revenge. But for now, she was sitting on one of the benches in front of the bar, being one of the people making the mistake of drinking too much.

A Mistake or fate?

Saerom decided it was time for her to venture out a little. She went to the dance floor and let her body follow the beat while she felt the music. Many people tried to approach her with ulterior motives, but she always made it clear that she came just for fun.

One of the fringed woman's friends came to her, desperate, telling her that her apprentice had lost control and that she needed help. The eldest quickly went looking for her friend's apprentice, already thinking of the thousands of curses she would give when they got home. But then, her body was stopped when bumping into a woman. She felt a shiver and a kind of shock, at the same time that she felt as if she were in slow motion and found it strange, but she came out of her trance when was pulled by her friend.

"Come on, Hayoung! This girl will kill everyone if we take too long!"

"Huh? Kill?" Saerom thought confusedly, and sensing that something was strange, decided to follow the women cautiously.

Well, that's what she tried to do. She just didn't expect her body to betray her and make her pass out right there.

[...]

"You better never do that again, Jiwon! Imagine if your apprentice got out of control?" Saerom heard the unknown voice of a woman, which left her confused.

"Where I am?" Thought the agent.

"Unnie? You woke up? " As soon as the short-haired woman looked to the side, she realized it was Nakyung there. The girl, noticing the confusion on the older woman's face, decided to explain herself "It's just that when I take the day off, I come here with my friends. We went out yesterday, and I saw that you were at the same party as us, but I didn't want to bother you. The only problem is that you drank too much, so I ended up bringing you here"

Saerom nods confused. She didn't remember anything from last night, but she felt there was something missing from Nakyung's explanation, but due to her headache that had intensified, she decided to leave it to think about it later.

"Has your friend woken up, Nakko?" Asked a fringed woman, the owner of the previously unknown voice. Nakyung nodded. "I suppose you are Saerom, right?" The woman stated, a little embarrassed. She was not much to socialize with. "Nice to meet you, my name is Hayoung"

And then in Saerom's head came several flashes of memory, not being able to recognize any of them by the speed that arose, it only intensified her headache even more. The pain has increase that she grunted and put her hands on her head, crying.

Hayoung and Nakyung exchanged looks of concern. The tallest one leaves the place, going after medicines, while she had several doubts in her mind.

In fact, both had the same doubt in mind.  
"Why is her name so familiar?"

"Well, we're going now. Thank you for taking care of Nakyung and for taking care of me." Saerom said politely. The girls she met that morning, aka Hayoung, Jiwon and Chaeyoung, said goodbye to the older one with a big smile on their faces.

As they headed towards the agency, Saerom thought about the last night. She used to drink a lot when she was stressed, but never to the point of forgetting everything that had happened. The fact that she had this strange "amnesia" made her think all the time about what had really happened.

"The girls liked you..." Nakyung started to say, taking Saerom out of her thoughts.

"I liked them too, but Hayoung..." Started to say, but then let out a sigh. "She somehow doesn't feel something good coming from her"

"Wow... But she was the one who volunteered to find medicine for you, unnie"

Saerom took a deep breath.

"It's just an intuition, Nakko." Before the youngest said anything, Saerom pointed forward. "We arrived at our dorm. Let's go to sleep now, because later there is sure to be work around"

Nakyung nodded grudgingly. Somehow, she felt that Saerom was being unfair to her other friend, but decided not to bring it up. The girl knew that since her mother died, somehow the eldest had difficulty trusting strangers.

Leaving all of that aside, Nakyung allowed her body to toss on the bed, sleeping a few minutes after that. Even forgetting to take off your sneakers.

Next day - 08AM

They were all in the meeting room for an important announcement that their boss had said he had. Nervousness predominated in each of them, if only a little. It could have been years since they worked as agents, but they would always feel nervous when it came to important things.

The boss, better known as Sehun, had entered the room with a big smile on his face, causing confusion to be stamped on the women's faces.

"Well, as I'm already very familiar with you, I'll be brief. Come on in, girls." And then, three women enter through the door, but they were not so unknown.

"What are you doing here?" Saerom asked rudely, allowing a tense cliff to manifest in the place. But the woman didn't care, her intuition said there was something very strange going on, and she believed it was not just a paranoia.


	3. Strange

Sehun laughed awkwardly, but then gave Saerom a reprimanding look, who did not call and continued to wait for answers from the newest agents.

"Why, don't you see? We're here to work, princess. Or is it, by any chance, forbidden now?" Hayoung replied in the same tone as Saerom, making the friends of the another woman to look at her in surprise.

"Had Saerom really been confronted?" Jiheon thought.

"To work?" She asked herself confused. She looked at her father, who did not seem to notice the angry look he was receiving.

"That's right! From now on, the unit is receiving new members, being these: Hayoung, Jiwon and Chaeyoung" Smiled openly.

"What?! Sir, with all due respect, but are you crazy? How do you suddenly put three strangers to work in a unit with us?" Gyuri asked indignantly, receiving an eye roll from Chaeyoung.

The unit existed for 2 years, being the same composed by best friends. No one had joined the team other than them. There were never strangers there. nd, precisely for that reason, the girls felt attacked. How do Sehun suddenly decide to put three strangers into a team that they were all known for?

Sehun explains that they were friends with Nakyung, that they passed the tests that everyone does before joining the agency, and that they did wonderfully well. Apart from that they had great potential, and as they would not fit into other units, they decided to place it in the elite unit.

He also explained that he was confident that Hayoung, Jiwon and Chaeyoung would do well, and that it was for Saerom, Gyuri, Jisun, Seoyeon, Nakyung and Jisun, as veterans, to assist and help the newcomers in everything they have difficulties, but it was clear that both groups were in an indirect conflict.

Now everyone was in the dorm, with Sehun presenting each corner of the place to the three newcomers. Saerom and Gyuri were the only ones angry now, since Jisun, Seoyeon and Jiheon decided to stop the teasing, but they would never say it out loud. They decide just be quiet and talk to new girls as soon as they were away from the two angry womens.

"The only problem is that you will have to share rooms with Saerom, Gyuri and Jiheon..." And it was with this line of the man that the discussion started.

Saerom and Gyuri tried in every way to convince Sehun to be alone in their room, while Hayoung and Chaeyoung looked at each other, making fun of the scene. Realizing this, the first two mentioned begin to argue with Hayoung and Chaeyoung, who just smiled and teased them even more.

Sehun was in every way trying to stop the discussion, and Jiwon encouraged them to discuss even more. The other girls just watched without knowing what to do, some even enjoying watching all of the mess. Don't get them wrong, but it wasn't always that discussions took place for such silly reasons, and it wasn't always so funny.

"Can I be a roommate of Saerom?" Everyone seems to freeze on the spot with Hayoung's question. Sehun nods, even confused "Great! Can I put my things there?"

"Sure! The room is already tidy" Explained the boss, and pointed to his daughter's room, which took time to get out of his state of confusion.

"Girl, don't go into my room like that!" Saerom shouted, going after Hayoung.

"Our room!" She countered with a winning smile on her face.

In order not to run into another argument, the man told Chaeyoung to join with Gyuri and Jiwon with Jiheon, leaving shortly thereafter to avoid complaints. The first pair looked like two children arguing for silly reasons. Gyuri had never been so angry with anyone like at that moment. She was finding the tall girl extremely boring and too abused for her age. Chaeyoung just wanted the older one to stop wanting to teach her a moral lesson, as if she was right and knew everything in life.

On the other hand, Jiheon presented the room to her new partner with an open smile on her face, making Jiwon smile too. The youngest made it clear that she liked funny people, but that when she was in her room all she wanted most was silence to relax and sleep. The woman, even though it was difficult to be quiet, agreed with the "rules" of the youngest, after all, she was the one who was arriving later.

And finally, the unit leader's room with the newcomer. Saerom was staring at the fringed woman steadily, she felt imposing and she was hating having to share her space with an unknown person, and worse, with an unknown person and that she was not getting along. Hayoung laughed inside while packing her things in her newest room. She couldn't understand how the woman hated her so much, but she still found it amusing to tease her, seeing how red she got. And well, in her view, Saerom is so hot when she looked at her like that, but she would never admit it if someone ask.

"I'm leaving now. Do not make a mess unless you want to die" Saerom threatened Hayoung, who said nothing and just approached her, but the woman was not intimidated and continued in the same place "What do you think you are doing?"

"Do you really think you can kill me? I thought your job was to solve murders, arrest lawbreakers, go on secret missions and kill vampires, but I see you must be the type to kill innocents, don't you?" Said Hayoung while staring seriously at Saerom, as if she was not afraid of anything, which made the another woman feel awkward and with nothing to say "What was it? Did the cat got your tongue?"

Saerom pushed the fringed woman and ran out of the room. She didn't know what had happened, but seeing her new roommate so serious like that had intimidated her. She was never intimidated by anyone, her profession demanded that. But knowing that someone did not fear her, let alone take her seriously, had left her lost, to the point of running away like a coward from the place.

"Saerom?" Gyuri asked, taking the oldest out of her trance "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, I was just thinking about a few things" she replied promptly.

"But you came in here so-"

"It was nothing." She cut off any attempt by the woman to understand what had happened. She had her pride and would never tell that she practically ran away from someone because of a look. It would be shameful.

Gyuri smiled and approached Saerom, who returned the smile.

"But then, what are you doing here?" Asked the tallest, hugging the woman in front of her, who put her head on her chest, closing her eyes.

"I know that you are the only one who must be feeling the same as me in relation to these new womans, so I came to call you for lunch and speak bad things of them, what do you think?" Saerom moved slightly away from Gyuri, listening her laugh at her speech and accept the invitation.

"It's all right! But you know that we will have to eat in the cafeteria and that we may not even have lunch if we have a mission on time..."

"Don't even tell me" Saerom sighed "But I don't see Chaeyoung here, what do you think about giving me a kiss?"

"You are strangely affectionate today... Not that I'm complaining" She joked making the older woman roll her eyes.

"Shut up," Saerom said, and without giving the woman a chance to reply, kissed her gently.

Gyuri liked Saerom and had already confessed, but it was not reciprocal. This did not affect their "friends with benefits" status at all, even though Saerom was embarrassed knowing that the other one liked her and she didn't, but Gyuri said that everything was fine and that she didn't feel bad about it.

"My God! Two gays making out, out of nowhere. I had just been out to piss off Jiwon" Chaeyoung joked, making the two of them split up quickly with the fright they took from the girl "Are you two girlfriends?"

"No" Saerom quickly denied and left the room without saying anything else, leaving Chaeyoung confused and Gyuri taking a deep breath.

"Who knew you would have a friend with benefits. You look like someone who has no attitude. Although I think you like her and that is not reciprocal..." Chaeyoung put her hands on her chin, pretending to think, making the long-haired woman nervous. The biggest, seeing that there would be no answer, approached the other "But I can say that you are very beautiful ... Why do you waste your time getting hurt like that?"

"Why do you suppose I'm hurting? And why are you praising me like that?" Gyuri asked suspiciously. The two were arguing until now, why did she suddenly decide to act as a loving counselor?

"You can't delude yourself that way. The more you think you have hope, the more you will get hurt. I venture to say that you have been in this for a long time... Now ask yourself, has anything changed? Because from what little I see, you have no chance of being a couple" Even though the advice is serious, the orange-haired girl smiles provocatively.

"You're boring, aren't you? What do you get for being that way? Don't worry that the feelings are mine, and I don't feel bad about it. I will conquer Saerom, you will see!"

"Really? Have you ever thought about the possibility of her meeting someone new and falling in love quickly?" Gyuri shrugged, leaving Chaeyoung frustrated. She was really trying to help the woman, but it wasn't being easy "Well, I saw that you prefer to continue your fight. Good luck with that, and don't say I didn't warn you"

And she left too, leaving Gyuri there, alone and full of thoughts.

Upon leaving the dorm, Chaeyoung spotted Jiwon and Hayoung talking in the hall, and they didn't seem to be very happy.

"What happened that you two are talking seriously?" Asked, scaring the two girls "Won't you tell me that you two also are friends with benefits?"

Hayoung and Jiwon looked confused, not knowing what the youngest was talking about. Chaeyoung just asked them to forget what she said, opening up for the older one to speak.

"You know how strange I found Nakyung to work here, right? I mean, as an agency that is obsessed with killing vampires, does it have one on the team?" Hayoung whispered, afraid that someone would listen, making the other girls thoughtful "Other than that my instincts say that those girls are not human. I'm pretty sure that Gyuri is a werewolf"

"Werewolf? Habbang, are you crazy?" Jiwon asked frightened "Have you forgotten the rivalry that our people have with them?"

"Of course not! But that is precisely the problem"

"If Gyuri is a werewolf, I don't mind being attacked by her" Chaeyoung said attracting two deadly looks to her "What? She is beautiful!"

"I can't believe you're having a crush for a werewolf..." Jiwon shook her head, the other woman just shrugged, showing that she didn't care.

Hayoung took a deep breath. She was worried and thinking that everything at that place so suspicious. No one there seemed to be human, and that was too strange. Not to mention that the image of Saerom kept playing in her mind, as if she actually knew the girl from somewhere and her brain tried to remember where.

Everything was just too weird.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on aff, wtt and spirit (last two in my mother language)


End file.
